In pinball games, every possible option has been used to attract players but interest in the game often wanes after playing for a period of time. The present arrangement, however, permits a player to elect one of two options before beginning, i.e., a single player mode wherein a central divider is not released and keeps adjacent playing fields totally separated into two separate games and a dual player mode wherein the play starts simultaneously on the adjacent separated fields. Once a predetermined objective is achieved, the divider or barrier between fields is lowered and the player or players enter the opposite field of play with the control of the upper flippers changing to the opposing side. Subsidiary features include a new thermometer type scoring display for rapid viewing and a new type pivotal flipper.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,737 to Moore which discloses a game board apparatus including two or more identical base structures hinged together. A plurality of interchangeable plates may be associated with each base structure and balls cross over the center line but only if propelled too hard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,341 to Warrix discloses a game device played by one or two persons in upstanding left and right compartments separated by a middle wall. Pendulums are used to dump projectiles through a window in the dividing wall into the opponent's compartment. The design of this game is quite different from the present setup.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,335 to Chaudry discloses a pinball game having two or more flipper-equipped player goal positions at opposite ends. This arrangement is somewhat typical of the conventional two player arrangement over which the present invention is an improvement. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,505 discloses a two-level arrangement of upper and lower playing fields but in a single player game. In summary, the precise structure of the present invention is not shown in the prior art, specifically, a dual playing field game which may be played by one or two players or by teams.